The Question
by TheSingingPterodactyl
Summary: "Connor Temple..." Connor stared, waiting for Abby to finish, and as she gave a pause she couldn't help but be drawn back to the moment she unknowingly found herself in love with the man standing in front of her.(Connor's Point Of View now up!) Spoilers if you haven't watched the finale. Please R
1. Abby

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my dog, and maybe my brain. Primeval and it's characters belong to Impossible Pictures.**

**A/N: This was just a little short I whipped up the other day when I was thinking about how Connor and Abby relationship changed from Series 1 to 5. How they changed ... it's... this story doesn't come near to showing how beautiful their relationship was/is. But I do hope it speaks them. Hope you enjoy it, please make sure to R&R! **

* * *

"Yeah, you… ya know, you said you were… you were gonna…" he sighed. "Great, you don't remember." Abby watched as Connor's hopes fell from what she had told him, she could see the hurt in his eyes – she hated hurting him. She certainly wasn't going to say it with him asking like **_that_** though. He should know better than that. Besides, there was a time once where Abby confronted **_him_** about what **_he_** said, and he "_forgot_" about it – some minor payback wouldn't hurt, would it? Connor looked down at the floor and tried to avoid eye contact, seeing him like this wasn't right, she couldn't mess with him any long.

"Connor," she said as she tried to catch his eye, but he continued to look down.

"Yeah?"

"Temple…" Abby gave a smug smile as his head jerked back to face her, the gleam in his eyes making her love him even more. He stared, waiting for her to finish, and as she gave a dramatic pause just to mess with him she couldn't help but be drawn back to the moment she unknowingly found herself in love with the man standing in front of her.

* * *

_"Connor?" the blond zoologist looked at Stephen, her new found crush, in awe. "Connor Temple?" she asked again in amazement. _

_ "That would be him." Stephen answered with a smirk. Abby couldn't believe it, Stephen actually found Connor … "cool"?_

_ "He doesn't get on your nerves just a bit?" Stephen shrugged._

_ "Guess he grows on you, I did find him especially annoying at first." Abby turned from Stephen to watch as the geeky, fedora wearing, dinosaur expert scanned the anomaly – hoping to find its source._

_ "Sure you're not just sayin' that so he doesn't ask to live in __**your**__ flat?" Abby looked back at Stephen and he just smiled as he stayed occupied with reloading his guns. She looked to her right and saw Cutter coming up with a disappointed expression._

_ "We can't find any purpose for these to be opening. We try and try and it always comes to the same bloody result." The Professor griped to Stephen in a hissed whisper. He looked at Cutter to ask an obvious question._

_ "And what would that be?" _

_ "Nothing. At times Connor's device comes up with the number three, but that's it. There's no explanation for these … anomalies." Abby felt the tension of Cutter's stress building up around them so when Stephen looked at her with an arched brow Abby decided on changing the subject._

_ "So Cutter, what do you think?"_

_ "Wha- what would that be?" he said as she pulled him out of his thoughts._

_ "Do you not find Connor somewhat irritating?" she clarified. Cutter looked at Stephen confused. _

_ "Connor's homeless for the time being and asked if he could stay at her flat." Stephen explained._

_ "Oh, well, I don't know how good of a flat-mate Connor would be, but of Connor in general … I dunno, I sorta like him." Cutter stood up straight and looked eye to eye with Abby._

_ "Really? I mean, I guess he's not __**that bad**__, but you don't find him … pest like?" Cutter laughed and Stephen smiled at Abby's comment._

_ "I dunno, he's quite funny at times – and sure I'm a bit harsh on him now and then, but I still like the lad. He's got a good heart." Abby nodded, thinking about what he said. Maybe she should give Connor another chance. She did somewhere in her find him fun to be around. She knew when Cutter fired him for spilling the secrets of the anomalies to his friends, Abby felt badly for him leaving. She thought she might even miss him. "Besides, I think he's grown quite a liking to you. Maybe you should give it a go."_

_ Abby was taken aback when Cutter spoke. "Connor?"_

_ "That would be the topic of this conversation." Cutter stated, fairly amused._

_ "Connor and I are just mates. Hardly even that – I mean…" she looked over at the clumsy geek picking up the device he dropped and suddenly getting too close to the anomaly to have another pen fly out of his pocket and into the anomaly, she smiled at the sight and bent her neck back to the two of them. "He's not really my type."_

_ "Fine with me, it was just a suggestion." Cutter gathered the things he came for and went back to the other side of the anomaly – opposite from Connor. Abby stood there in thought for a little while, still finding it hard to tell him he could live with her. No, if he came up to her door, begging to be let in, she would shut the door in his face. She didn't want him to get any ideas that they could start dating or something. _

_ Abby made her way beside Connor, gazing at the anomaly since she had nothing better to do. In the corner of her eye she could spot Connor staring at her, but not checking her out like she'd seen him do, but this time it was pure, loving stare. Abby felt a blush as she realized no one had ever looked at her the way he does. _

_ "Wha'?" she asked, still ogling the beaming light in front of her. Connor jolted is head back to whatever device he held in his hands and Abby turned to him. "What is it?" _

_ "Hm? Oh, me?" Connor tried to act oblivious to what she caught him doing, but he wasn't very good at lying. _

_"You were staring, why?" _

_"I- it's nothin', yeah? Just caught up in me thoughts, I might not even been looking at ya – I could have been starin' at …" he looked to see what was past her, but nothing but trees were in the distance. "That tree." Abby couldn't help but laugh. She nodded, accepting his denial, and looked back at the anomaly. "Abby," Connor spoke again. She looked at him with curious eyes and he smiled at her._

_"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" Abby felt her heart skip a beat, because sadly enough, no one ever really had. Not like he just did. Without realizing it Abby was the one staring at Connor this time, but Connor took it as a glare and apologized for saying anything. _

_"Connor," she cut him off from his rant. "You're babbling again."_

_"Sorry, I just … I've got to go." Before he walked off in shame Abby saw the hurt in his eyes, paining her to see it she decided to say something. _

_"Connor," he looked back at her, meeting her eyes. Hope building back up and each bit of his courage being glued back together. "Thank you." Connor grinned at her beauty and gave a small nod._

_"Course." He walked to Cutter and they talked about more anomaly results, leaving Abby to herself – making her realize just how sweet Connor really was. Even if she did have a crush on her, he'd get over it. When he's over it, then they can be mates – and Abby really looked forward to that. _

* * *

Abby struggled to keep a straight face as she made Connor wait for her to finally say it. When a grin begged to come out she decided her pause for an effect had been enough on Connor, not that it was even that long. She looked him in the eyes, Connor wanting to give a big smile himself, and she at last finished her question.

"Will you marry me?"


	2. Connor

**A/N: So some people requested Connor's thoughts of this short, so I wrote a (much longer) POV of Connor's side of things. Hope you like it! Please R&R.**

* * *

Abby looked him in the eyes, looking completely lost at what he was talking about. Connor stumbled on his words, not wanting to just say it. That would be … that would just be embarrassing.

"Yeah, you… ya know, you said you were… you were gonna… You said you'd-" he sighed. "Great, you don't remember." Being disappointed was an understatement. Connor had wanted Abby to consent for an immense amount of time. After his accidental talk of marriage at Jenny's wedding him and Abby finally discussed it, and Connor … Well, his heart felt like it shattered when Abby told him she wasn't ready for marriage just yet. He understood, and it's not like he made a big thing out of it and proposed on one knees – Abby wasn't much for the formal side of things and he wanted to make sure she would say yes before he made a big deal out of it. But he did ask her, holding the nerve to pop the big question, and it hurt when she said it she wasn't ready.

They had also made a deal that night, when Abby saw how hurt he was from her reply. They agreed that when she was ready she'd tell him, they joked about how she would have to propose the next time and so on but she assured him when she decided she was ready, she'd tell him or give some kind of hint on the matter. And when Abby whispered in his ear that she was ready and she wanted to marry him more than anything, it kept him going. Seeing that not everything was lost – he still had her.

Now he was standing in front of her, looking like a complete idiot, thinking she'd actually said what it sounded like – of course he heard wrong. No figure, Abby did tend to word things weird, he was so wrapped up in her being the only reason to go back that he decided that's what she said. It must be it.

"Connor," he heard her speak again, Connor stared at the floor as he could see her eyes trying to catch his. She was just going to give him some pep talk or something to lighten the mood.

"Yeah?" he answered quickly, finding the floor a better place to look than her gorgeous blue eyes he had loved from the start.

"Temple…" his head darted up. That's what you say when you're about to propose, isn't it? Was she…? He hadn't actually expected her to propose – but he guessed he had already asked once. He came to no assumption quite yet, seeing how she dragged it out for as long as possible. Connor couldn't help but want to smile as she looked in his eyes, all he could remember was the moment he decided Abby Maitland liked him. Looking back he wanted to laugh at his geeky, foolish ways.

* * *

_"Abby?" Connor looked at Cutter surprised. Cutter laughed and rolled his eyes. _

_"Yes, I do suppose that's who you've been staring at for the past hour, isn't it?" Connor's cheeks turned red, he didn't realize he was that obvious. He gulped in the speechlessness that stubbed his throat and shrugged._

_"Can't really blame me, can we?" his eyes lifted to see her laughing, Stephen smiling along with her. "She's …"_

_"Beautiful?" Cutter assumed, smirking at him. Connor looked at him with furrowed brows and then lightened when he realized he was just testing him. _

_"I was gonna say hot, but beautiful's a bit more gentleman like, init?" Cutter shook his head and Connor looked at him, hardly knowing the man he idolized in every way. "Professor?" _

_"Yes, Connor?" he asked as he tried to work out the puzzle of the anomaly that bewildered him. _

_"You think I should?" Cutter cut his eyes up at the daft, geeky student who Cutter had learned to respect in many ways. This anomaly hadn't closed for quite some time so they studied it after the incursion was taken care of – and Connor continued to try and try, helping him no matter what. He had some growing up to do, but he would turn into a fine man someday. _

_Cutter smiled and clapped Connor's shoulder before speaking. "I think … I think you should show her you're seeing more than just an attractive blond with a striped scarf." Connor looked at him confused. "Before she starts to find the staring more than a compliment."_

_"Then what? What should I do?" Cutter laughed and shook his head._

_"I dunno, Connor. I'm probably the last you should be asking, last woman I have a track record with left me for the past."_

_"Yeah, but she married you, didn't she?" _

_"Yeah, I guess she did. We did love each other, at one point at least." Cutter looked at the worried geek and sighed. "Listen, Connor, just tell her something you like about her. When you see her, what do you see?" At that Cutter expected him to make some comment about her figure but instead Connor gazed at her and looked back at him. _

_"Her eyes." He smiled. Cutter nodded, seeing this boy was the last on the list of players or bad boys. Obviously you could tell that by just looking at him, but he was a good person – unlike some men who only paid attention to the woman's pros and cons. _

_"Then tell her that." He smiled and walked to the other side of the anomaly before walking to Stephen and Abby for more equipment he needed. Connor noticed how her nose scrunched up and how her eyes sparkled as she smiled. He was staring again and before he knew it he dropped the device he held in his hand, dropping it rather close to the anomaly. He leaned to pick it up and the pen from his chest pocket whipped out of his jacket and he growled. He liked that pen._

_Connor glanced back again and Abby was saying something brief before Cutter replied. He felt like Stephen was eyeing him, like they were talking about him … and he really didn't know what to think about that. He thought about how Stephen knew Abby better than him, and he knew Abby liked Stephen … though he really wished Stephen was gay at times. If he could just move in with Abby! He could get to know her finally, prove to him more reasons to find her amazing. _

_ Abby made her way beside Connor, gazing at the anomaly since she seemed rather bored now – all Stephen was doing was cleaning that gun of his. Connor couldn't help but stare at her as he searched for the words to express – she was so beautiful, he wanted her to know__** that**__, but he felt the eyes were a little more subtle. He could see a flush of pink rise to her cheek bones; Connor wondered why when it hit him. She saw him staring. _

_ "Wha'?" she asked before he could look away, her still ogling the beaming light in front of her. Connor jolted is head back to whatever device he held in his hands and Abby turned to him. "What is it?" _

_ "Hm? Oh, me?" he tried to act oblivious to what she caught him doing, but he never was good at lying. _

_"You were staring, why?" What could he say to that? 'I was staring before you're the most beautiful creature I have ever seen'? Sounds a bit creepy if you asked him. He just chose to lie, even though he was awful at it._

_"I- it's nothing, yeah? Just caught up in me thoughts, I might not even been looking at ya – I could have been staring at …" he looked to see what was past her and to his luck there was of course, nothing to stare at. He just pointed to nothing and sighed out the words. "That tree." She laughed, which he couldn't decide to be happy about or not. She nodded, accepting his denial, and looked back at the anomaly. _

_He could have easily just left it at that, but Cutter was right. He stared more often than he should and if it kept on Abby would start to think of his intensions. _

_"Abby," he said, not realizing he even wrapped up enough nerve to speak to her again. She looked at him with curious eyes and he smiled at her, seeing that gorgeous blue sink into him – he felt like it should almost hurt. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" she looked at him stunned, great he'd really done it now. At least she knew he thought kind things, yeah? He prepared for a good yelling or mouth off, but nothing came out of her gaped open mouth. He felt her eyeing staring at him like he had done something to astonish her into disgust. She just … glared, almost._

_"Sorry, shouldn't have said anything. Makes it weird – just you asked why I was staring and I thought maybe you thought I was creeping and I'm not that type but I guess you thought I was and it would be a bit weird if you came up to me, or Stephen, 'specially Stephen – course what I said about that thing the other day … forget Stephen, Cutter- if Cutter said me eyes were nice I'd think I'd be a bit of glaring too because it would be weird, lots of weird … areas there. Wouldn't it? And I guess I shouldn't say areas because that also makes it-"_

_ "Connor," she cut him off from his rant. She was smiling at him. Why? "You're babbling again."_

_"Sorry, I just …" he felt more embarrassed now than before. Before he rambled on again he decided leaving was best. "I've got to go." _

_"Connor," he looked back at her, meeting her eyes. Hope building back up and each bit of his courage being glued back together. "Thank you." Connor grinned. Did she just thank him? For what he said? Wow, Cutter must be right… complimenting and – he was grinning at her too long. He needed to stop. He nodded to her and replied._

_"Course." Connor walked to Cutter, seeing him the only fitting candid of looking busy. Noticing as she blushed and grinned to herself at the other side made him realize something, something she would likely deny for a very long time._

_Abby Maitland liked Connor Temple. He just couldn't wait to go to her flat, because now he knew, if he showed up at her door – she'd let him stay. _

* * *

Connor struggled to keep a straight face as the thought of his silly-self six years ago actually got the woman of his dreams. When he saw a grin begging to come out on Abby's face it was even harder not to smile back at her, but he realized then that they'd been standing silent for a couple seconds now; and that almost worried him. Abby looked him in the eyes, seeing the mutual love she had for him, it made him smile just at the thought of Abby Maitland loving him. That's all he really needed, right? Though Connor would not oppose of marriage… not one bit – but he just wanted to be with her. That was until her mouth opened, that look on her face, and Connor knew just exactly what she was about to ask.

"Will you marry me?"


End file.
